winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 StellaS4Trailer.png Season 5 Winx.jpg Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png Flora & Stella S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer 2.png Stella S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 4.png Stella S6 Trailer 5.png Stella S6 Trailer 6.png Stella S6 Trailer 7.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Stella S6 Trailer 9.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer 10.png Stella S6 Trailer 11.png Stella S6 Trailer 12.png Stella S6 Trailer 13.png Stella S6 Trailer 14.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Stella Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Stella S6 Trailer 15.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 16.png The Winx Are Back 17.png The Winx Are Back 18.png The Winx Are Back 19.png The Winx Are Back 20.png Amarok Trailer 5.png Shiny & Flitter 4.png Shiny & Flitter 5.png Shiny & Flitter 6.png Shiny & Flitter 7.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 8.png Time Travel 9.png Time Travel 12.png Stella S7 Trailer.png Stella S7 Trailer 2.png Stella S7 Trailer 3.png Stella S7 Trailer 4.png Stella S7 Trailer 5.png Stella S7 Trailer 6.png Stella S7 Trailer 7.png Stella S7 Trailer 8.png Stella S7 Trailer 9.png Stella S7 Trailer 10.png Stella S7 Trailer 11.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 6.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 7.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 8.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Stella Butterflix S7 Trailer 10.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png RisingSunburst.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(2).png Stella No Wings.PNG Bloom First Spell.png Stella scepter.jpg 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg Stella Seasons1-2.JPG BloomMistake1.PNG Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h29m43s0.jpg StellaRivenBloom - WCEp101.png StellaandBloomS1Ep1.PNG SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Stella pin.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Stella reveals the magic barrier.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg Winx Club Ep 102 - Stella and Varanda's letter.png Griselda, Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Ep102.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Faragonda, Griselda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(3).png FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Fire wall 101 2.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png 1x02-StellaWarm.jpg Winx Club - Episode 102 Mistake 2.png Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h09m54s42.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h15m42s197.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Screenshot 2017-07-05-20-00-49-1.png WCEp103Mistake(2).png Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg BrStMuFlWCEp103.png FormalWinx.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png RivenStella - WCEp104.png RivenBrandonStella - WCEp104.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(4).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(2).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(3).png The Winx distract the troll.png Stella attacks Bloom.png Winx Club - Episode 105 Mistake.png Si! andremo nella tana del lupo.jpg Bentornato a casa piccolo mio.jpg Tecna's Power 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Sun shower 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Griselda, Bloom, Stella - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png RivenStella - WCEp107(1).png MusaStellaRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png RivenStella - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png First Kiss.jpg|Stella being kissed by Brandon for the first time. Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Powers are returned.jpg Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png BrandonS1.png SkyBrandonRiven - WCEp308(2).png Riven leaves.png Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h04m58s46.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m54s228.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h07m24s2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h10m21s243.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h09m25s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 3531.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h47m44s33.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h45m41s137.jpg S111.png 111 3.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (4).jpg Error4-CorazonBloom-Ep112.png MissMagixContests2.png StellaCGMM.jpg StellaWinningMissMagix.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Ultrasonic Wave - Ep114 (1).jpg Rising sun 114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png IMG 3553.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Flora Sparks.png Winx Club - Episode 121 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 6.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg 1stellaandbrandon.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg StellaBTS.jpg WCEp203 (2).jpg WCEp203 (3).jpg WCEp203 (4).jpg Winx season 2.png WCEp203 (6).jpg 141895.jpg WC Ep204 (2).jpg Season 2 Episode 4 Solaria Ring's Teleportation.png WC Ep204 (5).jpg WC Ep205 (7).jpg MAD STELLLA YA.jpeg WCEp206 (1).png WCEp206 (7).png WCEp206 Mistake 5.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 3.jpg 208-bloom-mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Plasma sphere 5.png Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Sun Up Attack.PNG Sun Down.PNG SundownWCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Luminaire.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg BFFS.jpg Stellakid-1-.jpg WCEp212 Mistake 12.png WCEp212(7).png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Sun Vision.PNG Stella's outfit on Earth.png WCEp215Mistake(8).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WCEp217(4).png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218(3).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png Stella's Solar Flair.png WCEp220Mistake(4).png WCEp221(1).png WCEp221(4).png Ray of Sunlight.png Solar Flare.png Mirror Flare.png Brandon Stell.jpg Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Lunar magnetism.png Reflecting Mirror.png Sun Flame.png Charmix Convergence.jpg Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png |-|Season 3= Chimera, Stella - Ep301(1).jpg StellaVSchimera.jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Design like new Nick's dress.png ChimeraT3.png Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(2).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(3).jpg Beat of Sunlight.png Chimera, Stella - Ep301(2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (7).jpg Chimera, Stella - 302(1).jpg 3x02-StellaRadius.jpg|Stella and Radius Winx Club - Episode 302 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (11).jpg 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Hi , I found something.PNG Little.PNG Young stella.jpg Stella changed into a Monster.png Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg 303-mistake2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (4).jpg Knut and Stella.jpg Brandon and MonStella.jpg WCEp304(1).png WCEp304(3).png WCEp304(5).png Brandon missing.png Stella3333.JPG NovaStella - WCEp304(1).png Nova - Episode 304.jpg NovaStella - WCEp304(2).png NovaStella - WCEp304(3).png NovaStella - WCEp304(4).png Nova - Episode 304 (2).jpg NovaStella - WCEp304(5).png NovaStella - WCEp304(6).png Nova with Stella.png NovaStella - WCEp304(7).png NovaStella - WCEp304(7.1).png NovaStella - WCEp304(8).png WCEp304Mistake2.png WCep304Mistake.png La.jpg WCEp305Mistake(4).png Stella worries.png WCEp306(1).png|Piff disguised as Stella. WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png D9753c16aab40911897933f408fa5a0c.jpg WCEp308(1).png Stella's head band is pink.jpg Sun Bolt.png Radius embracing his daughter.png WCEp308(6).png WCEp309(3).png Magical rainbow 309.png Stella-enchantix-1.jpg Musa's wings are gone.jpg WCEp309Mistake(2).png WCEp310Mistake(1).png Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg WCEp310(4).png StellaGalateaEp310.png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (1).png Light Wave.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Rainbow connection.png Energy Barrier.png GL S3 1.png GL S3 4.png Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg 3x13-StellaSpell.jpg 3x13-StellaRope.jpg Growingivy.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg WCEp314Mistake(1).png Solar Jab.png A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png SBShower.jpg WCEp317Mistake(2).png WCEp317Mistake(3).png Group attack 317.png Winx club fairy dust.jpg Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png Solar windchime.png Hurricane Wave Storm 2.png StellaDC2.gif WCEp319Mistake(1).png Nova - Episode 319.jpg Nova4.PNG Stella-brandon-1820701b68.png BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg StellaTecnaBikeHWCEp319.png Bikee.jpg Winx Shield.jpg Chimera c.JPG Solar Blast.png Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (3).jpg ThCACWK0EZ.jpg StellaVsCassandra319.png WCEp319(6).png 319 Tecna Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp321Mistake(5).png Tiny.png Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061868-470-339.jpg Winx Club - Stella Enchantix 7.JPG WCEp322(4).png WCEp322Mistake(3).png Stella's doodle face.png 3x22-Arcadia giving the winx the water stars.jpg Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Sun Energy Discharge.png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Ep324Mistake(1).png Ep324Mistake(3).png Winx activating water stars.jpg Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(1).png Ocean of light 324.png Ocean of light 2 324.png ~Darcy VS Stella~.jpg Sun Againstion.png 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Ep325Mistake(5).png Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061857-461-334.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061602-465-339.jpg Ep325Mistake(8).png Stella & Brandon S3E25 2.jpg Image12.jpg Stella & Brandon S3E25 3.jpg Ep325(1).png Morning star.png |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4013.jpg 4015.jpg 4016.jpg 4017.jpg 4018.jpg 4021.jpg 4022.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4033.jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg 40035.jpg 4036.jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg 4041.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png ImagesCAASOZS0.jpg StellaWinxology.png Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg Sun Energy Burst.PNG Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (6).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Ocean of light 402.PNG StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Magic Rainbow 402.PNG Dream Eater Butterfly 9.png FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg WCEp403 Mistake 2.png Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Job.jpg Ws4ep3 fairypets16 1.png Ep403(3).png Stella44444.JPG Ep403(5).png Ep403(6).png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Ocean of light 404.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Magic Rainbow 405.PNG Stella's wings are missing.png Enchantix Moon Shield.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (4).jpg Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Brandon, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg StellaPaintingOutfit.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg MarMusStelEp406.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg Image 41 (19).jpg Oceansoflight - Ep406(1).png Oceansoflight - Ep406(2).png Oceansoflight - Ep406(3).png Ocean of light 406.png Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Double eclipse 407.png Solar storm 407.png SolarStormEp407(2).png Winx Club - Episode 407 (1).jpg Sun dance.png Images (22).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg 9.png Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (3).jpg Ep408Mistake(1).png Ep408Mistake(2).png Sun dance 408 2.png Sun dance 408.png Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png Ep408(3).png Stella singing for Brandon.jpg 3.jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Double eclipse 409.png Sirius shield 409.png Dragon heart 409.png Dawn of light 410.png Super prism 410 2.png Super prism 410.png Sun dance 410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Ep410(5).png Summer thunder 411.png BloomStellaPjs4.jpg Dawn of light 411.png Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Solar storm 412.png Solar storm 412 2.png Scared Stella RoseXinh.jpg Universal light 413.png stella-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15192781-470-330.jpg STELLA BELIEVIX.png Stella&Brandon (1).jpg Stella&Brandon (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (3).jpg TruttiFruttiStellaandBloom.jpg Branstelbloo.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Bloom(Speedix) Roxy(Magic Winx) y Stella (Speedix).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (4).jpg Stella&Brandon (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg MitziFrenteaStella415.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Bdcam 2012-08-06 16-15-55-620.jpg Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Super prism 416.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg ThCA3Z6CGX.jpg MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Drop of light 419.png Magic.png Drop of light 410.png Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Guiding light + eternal flame 420.png Drop of light 420.png Brandon exhausted.jpg Stella and roxy.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Stella RoseXinh.jpg Moody Stella RoseXinh.jpg Happy Stella RoseXinh.jpg Angry Stella RoseXinh.jpg Solar storm 425.png 425 convergence.png Solar storm 425 2.png Solar storm 425 3.png |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots StellaS5DiscowHighlights.png Image 1.jpg Aaa.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-44-43-187.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-46-32-832.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-52-46-881.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 7.02.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-29 at 5.28.31 PM.png Image 2 (42).jpg Image 1 (47).jpg Image 555555.jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Image 1111 (8).jpg Image 211 (6).jpg Image 15 (6).jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg New Winx Club outfits!.jpg 3 year old Stella.png All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg Winx-emperors-throne-12.jpg Merry chirstmas.jpg Stella_Harmonix_Attack_BelievixinStella 2.PNG Ocean of flowers5.png Ocean of flowers and stella.png Stella d.png 574703_253425538111124_1032725459_n.jpg Brandon-e-stellaT5.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-17.jpg Brandon_and_Stella.png Stella's Friends.jpg Stella & Her Friends 303.jpg 4 Stella.jpg Stella Friends as Stella.jpg Stella & Brandon 303.jpg Winx-club-509-spoiled-stella-clip-16x9.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg StellasWalkinWardrobe.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg StellaS5Ep7.PNG 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 1920.jpg 470.jpeg 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 490.jpeg Flora_Stella_Musa_509.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg StellaS5E18.PNG StellaBonding.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella bond.jpg StellaHarmonix.PNG Stella Fashion.jpg Brandon & Stella 523.jpg 23º_The_Shark's_Eye_2_12761.jpg S5E23.jpg Stella Chirstmas Ribbons.jpeg Stella Chirstmas Colors.jpeg 150.jpeg 160.jpeg 260.jpeg 740.jpeg 1170.jpeg 1980.jpeg 2010.jpeg 1220.jpeg WinxPajamasS5.png Stella 5 Concert.png StellaAishaFloraFlowerPrincess.png Stella 5 Christmas.png 1v.png StellaVolleyballEp522.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png Stella 5 Model.jpg Stella and Brandon.png Stella and Brandon FUNNY.png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Stella and Guardian.png Stella and Guardian of Sirenix.jpg Stella with Sirenix Box Ep7.PNG Capture 001 16022013 101646 993.png 1360614880 youloveit ru winx season5 14episod17.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Stella Ballet Gallery.png 198968 255099597968614 135906186 n.jpg Stell.png Solar Energy.jpg Help.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots WINX CLUB SEASON 6! (2).png WinxFearWood1.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E10.4.jpg StellaDaphneBloom.jpg 40OnEGkEl4U.jpg Daphne2.png Stella Ep17.jpg Stella Ep18.jpg Musa & Stella.jpg STELLA EP 19 10.jpg AW 1.jpg L, S & R.jpg L, S & R 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 14.jpg STELLA EP 19 13.jpg STELLA EP 19 12.jpg STELLA EP 19 11.jpg STELLA EP 19 9.jpg STELLA EP 19 8.jpg STELLA EP 19 7.jpg STELLA EP 19 6.jpg STELLA EP 19 5.jpg STELLA EP 19 4.jpg STELLA EP 19 3.jpg STELLA EP 19 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 1.jpg STELLA EP 19 18.jpg STELLA EP 19 17.jpg STELLA EP 19 16.jpg STELLA EP 19 15.jpg STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg -Cc4FxLccDA.jpg 620D.png PR7retMwyBU.jpg RzQtFD7v3zU.jpg RjaahC-Oda4.jpg RjXrX0-u-xM.jpg Lenugia 19.jpg Lenugia 18.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg Stella_Bracelet.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-25-23h16m37s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h18m46s98.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h09m07s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h30m12s142.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h19m46s187.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h20m00s63.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h20m39s201.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h21m07s239.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h26m00s84.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m04s212.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m22s116.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m45s196.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h28m03s36.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h29m15s255.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h29m44s28.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h31m31s71.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h30m20s143.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h22m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h22m05s76.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m47s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m34s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m11s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m45s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h18m41s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m59s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m50s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m35s188.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h16m52s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h37m08s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h35m28s59.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h32m58s85.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h32m53s33.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h22m02s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m49s62.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m42s255.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h15m15s219.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h10m52s136.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h10m21s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m21s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m58s101.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m31s77.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m13s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m04s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36588285-960-540.jpg maxresdefault11.jpg Solar halo 612 2.png Solar halo 612.png STELLA 3D EP 19 3.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 2.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 1.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 6.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 5.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 4.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37115385-1751-913.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37101137-1590-820.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37095868-1186-661.png Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37094936-960-539.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Stella 7 Prehistory.jpg Stella 7 Animal Caretaker.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-18h03m40s67.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h56m15s191.png Stella & Shiny.png Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Stella and Brandon S7.png StellaFashionS7.jpeg StellaFashionS7 2.jpeg StellaFashionS7 3.jpeg Stella & Shiny Bonding.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg Stella Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Retro Look.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Magical Car Special.png Magical Car Special 3.png Magical Car Special 4.png Magical Car Special 5.png Magical Car Special 8.png Magical Car Special 9.png Fashion Winx - Look 1.png Fashion Winx - Look 1 (2).png Fashion Winx - Look 4.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fairy Animals S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (22).png Winx S07E11 (23).png Winx S07E11 (24).png Winx S07E11 (25).png Winx S07E11 (26).png Stella Tynix S07E15 (2).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h39m40s772.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h42m05s706.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h58m21s820.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h58m42s840.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h52m03s241.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-29-20h01m11s329.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Stella - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Fly to My Heart.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Sunrise Power 802.png Sunrise Power 802 2.png Prismatic ray 802.png Shining Aura 802.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Shield of Light 803 2.jpg Shield of Light 803 1.jpg Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 6.png Cosmix Power 10.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Shield of Light 804.jpg Stella S8E4.png Stella S8E4 2.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805 2.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power 806 8.png Dazzling Blow (1).png Dazzling Blow (2).png Dazzling Blow (3).png Dazzling Blow (4).png Light Diamond 809 (1).png Light Diamond 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (3).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Shield of Light 810.jpg Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Morphix Bubble 813 2.png Shield of Light 813.jpg Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Rising Sun.png Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Stella and Bloom in bedroom Nick.png Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (8).jpg Stella - Special 1 (13).jpg Stella - Special 1 (14).jpg StellaBloom - Sp1(2).png Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (12).jpg Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella pin Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (5).jpg Stella, Bloom, Griselda, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg Fire wall Nick 2.png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Musa, Riven, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (8).jpg PaStFlMuTe - Sp1.png Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg BloomStellaPalladiumSp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= WinxSp2(1).png Rising sun nick 2.png FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png |-|The Battle for Magix= StellaBloom - Sp3(1).png StelMusFloKikSp3.png Discussion - Battle for Magix (1).jpg KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png Winx-2.jpg StellaBloom - Sp3(2).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Winx cheering.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg StFlAiPi - Sp4.png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStBrAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(2).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(3).png AishaStella - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stella